MADE
by SarahiNia
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke is your typical Jock, he can get any girl. This is his senior year and hes tired of doing the same thing everyday, that why this year he wants to be made into a Ballerina MTV's MADE will give him a teacher will he survive or not? SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: MADE**

_I want to be better, faster, stronger. I want to be made._

"Every school has there nerds, Band Geeks, Drama Fanatics, Skaters, Rockers, Cheerleaders, and of course at the top of the food chain the Jocks, and Konoha High School is just the same"

"And just like any other High School, the pressure gets to everyone especially pear pressure"

"Luckily for me I don't have to deal with it since I'm one of those so called Jocks, I'm actually THE jock"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm 18 years old and I attend Konoha High School"

"I'm well known as in my school, I'm the football and basketball captain, the Soccer Co-Captain, and I'm in the tennis team"

"Not only am I known as the All-Star I'm also known as the most likely to succeed since I'm one of the renowned geniuses in my class, I have a GPA of 180 and I'm attending College classes already"

"My parents own one of the largest companies in all of Konoha; Uchiha Cop."

"I have my own fan club; The GREAT Uchiha Sasuke Fan-Girl/Boy Club"

"I can have any girl in my school, with just the flick of my finger"

"I don't really have to worry about what anyone thinks since, I'm Mister Perfect"

"This is my senior year and I'm getting tired of doing the same thing, my life hasn't changed since pre-school same classes, sports, friends, nothing new NOTHING exited"

"But this year, it's all going to change since"

"I want to be MADE into a….Ballerina"

**REVIEW**

_**Lol, I know short but it's just the first chapter to get my idea out. This is going to be a SasuHina eventually, in the beginning thought it's just going to be Sasu-Gay torturing…witch I will enjoy writing –Evil Gleaming eye- BWUAHA lol **_

_**Oh and for band geeks and stuff yeah I'm one too (and proud of it) but if your offended sorry, I just wanted to get into the mind of a Arrogant Gay Avenger =P**_

_**At least 10 reviews for me to start writing the second chapter…also check out my other stories**_

_**END!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: SarahiNia does NOT own Naruto or MADE, if she did LOTS of things would be different…but I do own Stefania because I'm her =P! _

_AND Dude, I'm sorry for not being original but it was my first chapter to get my story out it kinda had to be the same as MADE …it will change in later chapters though, I PROMISE!_

_And the reason I'm using so many of the MTV shows it's because there so interesting to see and I always wonder how they would be if you would mix them with Naruto characters, and when I see them on TV I can't help to imagine if they were so I get ideas of how they would act and make these stories. _

**Chapter Two: My MADE Coach **

It was a normal day in the Uchiha house hold, there were maids running around everywhere in the huge mansion trying to get their jobs done.

In the dining room all of the Uchiha family were sitting and having their morning breakfast.

"I have something I wanted to tell you guys" Sasuke started but was soon interrupted when one of the maids asked if he wanted some more syrup on his pancakes, he declined and started again "Well I was wondering how you guys felt if I was made into a ballerina dancer" He said as he stuffed a piece of chocolate pancake in his mouth and started chewing.

The rest of the room felt in an awkward silence, not knowing if Sasuke was being serious or joking around.

The first one to break the silence was the older brother as he asked "Are you serious?"

"Yes" was all Sasuke said as he swallowed the rest of his breakfast?

"Why would you want to be a Ballerina dancer, Sasuke?" asked Mikoto wondering why his son who had everything wanted to be something so …weird.

"I want to do something different this year" was his simple reply as he looks at the rest of his family who just looks at him like he just twisted his head like the girl in the exorcist.

"Its official the rumors were true…Sasuke is gay" said Itachi as he smirked looking at the horrified faces of his family members.

"I am _not _gay" sneered Sasuke

He did not want another one of those rumors going around that he was gay; it was hard enough to stop the first one.

"No son of mine is going to be a ballerina, why would you want to do something like that Sasuke" said Uchiha Fugaku

"It's just something different dad" replied Sasuke getting really irritated about the fact that his dad always thought that everything he was interesting was stupid; they were never really in good terms.

"I think it's good that Sasuke wants to do something different especially Ballet maybe he will get in touch with his inner women" said Mikoto trying to support her baby boy…but ending up bringing more shame.

"Yeah maybe he'll find his inner _women" _said Itachi suppressing a smile from covering his flawless lips; Sasuke always seems to entertain him.

Sasuke just replied by giving Itachi a cold, icy glare he could manage.

"Itachi don't tease your brother I think it's very manly for a guy to show his feminism side, plus it might be a good thing this way he could actually get a girlfriend" replied Mikoto trying to break the tension but actually making it worse, again.

"Yeah maybe he will make lots of _girl-friends_" replied Itachi, oh how much he loved to tease his little brother.

"Ugg, I'm going to school already" replied Sasuke as he stormed out of the huge house, he when to his garage which was piled up with many expensive, brand new cars.

He then made his way into his Pagani Zonda C12 that he had received last year for his 18th birthday; he quickly made his way from 0 to 80 in a matter of seconds.

He knew his family would react this way, they always did when it came to matters that he wanted to do but he still wish that they were at least a_ little_ more supportive.

School wasn't any better for him when he had popped the news about his new decision to his group of friends everyone started laughing; heck his _best_ friend Naruto was on the floor laughing so hard that he was crying.

The laughter soon died out and Naruto stood up from the floor wiping the tears from his eyes; he put his hands on Sasuke's shoulder and spoke.

"That was funny Sasuke I almost believed you there" he said but then noticing the serious face on Sasuke's face he stopped.

"You can't be serious dude" said Naruto as he removed his hand from his shoulder and looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't think he's lying" replied Shino

"Ha imagine Sasuke in a tutu" replied Kiba as the rest of the guys started laughing still thinking it was some sort of prank, heck they thought they might even be in PUNKED.

"Baka, He's not lying" replied Shikamaru as he raised his head from his sleeping position he was in.

"Dude, do you know what that would do to your rep?" Naruto nearly yelled after realizing that they weren't going to meet Ashton Kutcher.

"I mean Ballerina dude why don't you go and sit with the band losers now and save yourself some humiliation" replied Naruto as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Everyone looked at Naruto then, everyone knew that even if Sasuke had become a ballerina dancer he would still be the same guy; most popular guy in the school.

Everyone at the table was famous around the school, but the only reason they got that way was because of their friendship with Sasuke.

That still didn't affect Naruto, his relationship was different with Sasuke they would always speak their minds, and give rude comments about each other; but deep down they were still best friends…no more like brothers.

"Un" was Sasuke's simple reply as he got his food and dumped it in the trash; he was not in a good mood, he thought that at least his friends would have some faith in him but it resulted that they weren't much friends.

"Dude that was harsh" said Kiba in a whisper; he really did like Sasuke they were friends and what Naruto said hit below the belt.

"Well its true don't tell me you guys weren't thinking the same thing" Naruto tried to defend himself but even he knew it was wrong.

"It really isn't that bad I mean he just wanted to do something different" said Choji as he stuffs his face with some chips; making Naruto feel worse about what he had said.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru as the bell rang meaning there lunch period was over.

Sasuke walked casually inside the class room before the tardy bell rang, he sat at his desk which was located at the very back and listened to their English teacher talk about the homework that he had assigned yesterday.

Shortly after the teacher started going over the answers did you hear loud steps running and then the door flew open reveling an out of breath Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka" said Naruto once he had gotten his breath back.

"Just take a seat Naruto" said the brown headed teacher.

Naruto quickly made his way to the open seat next to Sasuke and quickly sat down.

After greeting the papers with the class Iruka told them to get with their partners and start working on their poetry assignments they had to turn in the next week.

Naruto quickly turned to look at Sasuke, who ignored him and worked on the project by himself.

"Oh come on Sasuke you know I was only joking around" wined Naruto; he really didn't mean to offend him it's just…a Ballerina?

"Come on dude, why do you want to be a ballerina?" Naruto asked after a short silence.

"Naruto it's just that" started Sasuke; he was trying to find the right words to tell his friend why he wanted to be a ballerina "my life has been the same since I could remember Naruto" he said as he looked up at the ceiling "I want to change and ballerinas are so elegant and different" he sighed and then looked at Naruto in the eye "I just want a _change_ Naruto."

"Well if you want to do it I'm cool with it" said Naruto while giving his legendary grin.

"Thanks man" replied Sasuke as the bell rang and they picked up their things.

"Especially since it will be so funny seeing you in a tutu" yelled Naruto before he darted out of Sasuke range.

Sasuke just glared at Naruto's back as he rounded the corner and disappeared of his sight.

He let out a long sigh and a smirk went across his face as he made his way to his 7th period; OA.

Before he made it to the gym thought he stopped at his usual spot and leaned against the wall.

A couple of lockers away stood one of the reasons he was considering becoming a ballerina dancer in the first place…ok maybe the biggest reason he wanted to become a ballerina dancer; Hyuuga Hinata.

_Hinata was the heiress to the Uchiha's Corps biggest rival; Hyuuga Industries. She was a famous ballerina dancer in their whole city. Not only that but she was famous in the whole school, she was the Speech and Debate President and secretary of the Student Council, an A+ Student and one of the most gorgeous girls in the school; she was about 5'2 with long midnight blue hair that reached her middle back and bangs that framed her face, she had curves that would make any top model jealous. _

_He had noticed her beauty since grade school, were his long obsession with her began but he never got the courage to ask her out. _

_That is why he decided on a ballerina dancer so he could get close to her and maybe confess his feeling toward her, but there were some problems with his plan; the main said problem walked slowly behind her and wrapping his strong arms around her petite waist making her gasp in surprise; Subaku Gaara. _

_He was known as the rebel of Konoha who had transferred from Suna a year ago; he had bright wild red hair that matched great with his sharp emerald colored eyes. He had piercings everywhere, his eyebrows, nose, ears, and one small silver stud in his pink tongue. He didn't fit her at all with his black cargo shorts that when to his knee were 3 inches under Neath did his gothic boots start he even had a Red Killswitch Engaged Shirt…whatever that was, but even so she fell for his charm since he came. _

Hinata slowly turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the lips before getting out of his grasp and grabbed her books and closed her locker.

Gaara immediately grabbed her books with his right and hand enter wined his fingers with hers with his left hand as they slowly walked to their next class.

After they were out of sight did Sasuke release the breath he was holding, he started unclenching his fingers from the fist he had formed who knows when?

He stood up and made his way to the gym, they were lifting weights today he took his usual seat and started to bench press his maximum; 230.

(Note: I can barely life the bar; 45 –Sniff-)

He pushed the weight up with all his force trying to get the anger out, he knew it was his fault for not asking her out but why _him_?

He finished his reps and his spotter quickly lifted the bar up and placed it into place, Sasuke stood and stretched his muscles when all of a sudden a weird looking _man _if you call him that, entered the field house.

(Note: Field House is like an indoor place where we work out, all the weights are in a row in the beginning…it's pretty cool)

Everyone in their station stopped to stare at the weird man; He was wearing some regular blue jeans with a weird shirt on and a sweater tied around his neck and was wearing some huge sunglasses that covered his eyes, his hair was a dark blue that went to his waist and he had pasty colored skin that looked like he had never when out in the sun before.

He walked in the middle of the room and took of his glasses putting them on top of his head while he spoke, "Who of you strong gentlemen is Uchiha Sasuke?" he asked

Everyone immediately pointed at Sasuke as he stood up and when near this strange man one he got there the man extended his hand and said "Hello, Sasuke I'm Orochimaru and I'm your MADE Coach"

_**END**_

_**Dun Dun DUNN!!**_

_**How did you guys like it, did I rush it because I tried so hard to finish it today!**_

_**Yeah I know I said that I would UPDATE when I got 10 reviews but I got a sudden inspiration and started to write Oh well. **_

_**Sorry for asking 10 reviews I didn't know you guys would think I wanted to be praised or anything the reason I said 10 was so I could have an excuse not to Update and work on my other stories…but It didn't work out because sometime I have inspiration and just need to write and I don't know when So forget that. **_

_**I do love Reviews thought tell me what you think and if anyone wants to Beda me?**_

_**I not sure how you do it but please I want to improve and have my stories as good as I can? **_

_**Hope you liked the GaaHina…I couldn't help myself sorry, maybe she will end up with Sasuke in this one =P**_

_**REVIEW **_


End file.
